mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Girls Rock Ponys
Girls Rock Ponys es un grupo de cinco ponys...más bien usuarios.Que se llaman:thumb|400px -SamyLu (Samy,lider del grupo) -New Bunny (Sunny Lux,integrante) -Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza (Crystal Angel,integrante) -RainbowDasie~ (Crystal Music,integrante) -Pinkie Pie! (Music Love Blue,integrante) Cada vez que usen una transformación,cambiaran de diseño,o no necesariamente eso.Siguen iguales,pero,son más fuertes y usan poderes. Canción del Grupo: Samy: I’m too cool for my dress These shades don’t leave my head Everything you say is so irrelevant You follow and I lead You wanna be like me But you’re just a wannabe, love it or hate it I can’t help the way I am Hope you don’t misunderstand Crystal Angel: 'But I’m too cool, too cool Yeah I’m too cool to know you Don’t take it personal Don’t get emotional You know it’s the truth I’m too cool for you You think your hot but I’m sorry, you’re not Exactly who you think you are Can tell you what, that you haven’t got But when we walk into the room I’m too cool for you '''Crystal Music:'You’re lucky I’m so nice Even I’m surprised You are still allowed to be in my crew I’ll show you how it’s done If you wanna be someone Just watch me and you’ll learn some Me, myself, and I agree You’ll never catch up with me '''Music Love Blue: '''Cause I’m too cool, too cool Yeah I’m too cool to know you Don’t take it personal Don’t get emotional You know it’s the truth I’m too cool for you You think your hot but I’m sorry, you’re not Exactly who you think you are Can tell you what, that you haven’t got But when we walk into the room I’m too cool for you '''Sunny Lux: '''You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent And they got it all While others have to try all their lives Still they never get the call That’s the difference between you and me Obviously I’m a natural I’m the real deal I can’t help the way I am Hope you don’t misunderstand '''Todas: '''But I’m too cool, too cool Yeah I’m too cool, to know you Don’t take it personal Don’t get emotional You know it’s the truth I’m too cool for you Too cool, too cool Yeah I’m too cool, to know you Don’t take it personal Don’t get emotional You know it’s the truth I’m too cool for you Covers: '''Samy: '''Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?) Put my glasses on, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes '''Crystal Music: '''Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy '''Music Love Blue: '''Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2) '''Crystal Angel: '''Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk '''Sunny Lux: '''Boys trying to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us - '''Todas: '''Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2) DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yea, you got me DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up No, the party don't start until I walk in Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2) '''Starships: Samy: '''Let's go to the beach ,each Let's go get anyway They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink , click, found the bud light bad b-tches like me , is hard to come by The patron own , let's go get ii on The zone own , yes I'm in the zone Is it two , there? leave a good trip I'mma blow off my money and don't give too quick '''Crystal Music: '''Im on the floor , floor I love to dance So give me more , more , till I can stan Get on the floor ,floor Like its your last dance If you want more, more TheN here I am '''Music Love Blue: '''Starships were menat to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop' cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Hands up We're higher than a motherf*cker '''Sunny Lux: '''Bump in my hootie hottie hottie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that But f*ck who you want and f*ck who you like Dance how a life there's no end inside Twinkle , twinkle little star '''Crystal Angel: '''Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray Now spend all your money cause they pay pay pay And if you're a cheat , you a chea chea-cheat My name is a ni*ga , you can call me Nicki Get on the floor , florr Like a chola's dance If you want more , more Then here I am '''Todas: '''Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Cant stop cause we're so high Lets do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Lets do this one last time Hands up We're higher than a motherf*cker Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Cant stop cause we're so high Lets do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Hands up '''Till The World Ends: Samy: 'This kicked in got your tongue tied in knots, I see Spit it out ‘cause I’m dying for company I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it to the next level baby '''Music Love Blue: ' If you want this good ish Sicker than the remix Baby let me blow your mind tonight '''Crystal Angel: '''I can’t take it take it take no more Never felt like felt like felt like this before Come on get me get me on the floor DJ what you what you waiting for? '''Todas: '''Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh (x8) '''Crystal Music: Watch me move when I lose, when I lose it hard Get you off with a touch, dancing in the dark You know notice what I’m wearing I’m noticing you staring You know that I can take it to the next level baby Sunny: '''Hotter than the A-list Next one on my hit list Baby let me blow your mind tonight See the sunlight, we ain’t stopping Keep on dancing til the world ends '''Crystal Angel: '''If you feel it, let it happen Keep on dancing till the world ends '''Sunny, Crystal Angel y Music Love Blue: '''Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh (x8) '''Todas: See the sunlight, we ain’t stopping Keep on dancing til the world ends If you feel it, let it happen Keep on dancing till the world ends… Categoría:Fan-Fics